Burn My Love
by Onne-chan
Summary: Mereka berdua tidak bisa bersama. Cinta sejati hanya omong kosong belaka untuk mereka. Toh para leluhur itu yang memiliki kuasa. Memangnya mereka bisa berbuat apa? / KrisYeol, Kris, Chanyeol / A bittersweet Kris' and Yeol's story


"Berhenti, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terus mendekati Yifan yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak balas menyerang.

"Aku juga dapat melukaimu!" teriak Yifan lagi.

"Bunuh saja aku, Yifan. Lagipula sudah terlambat, kau telah melukaiku." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. Tiap langkah yang dibawanya untuk mendekati Yifan menghasilkan jejak api biru. Tanda bahwa emosinya sedang memuncak.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu." pupil mata Yifan berubah menjadi kemerahan. Dia tidak percaya Chanyeol menyuruhnya melakukan ini. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih!

Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. "Dengan membunuhku berarti kau bebas berpasangan dengan orang lain." ujar Chanyeol. "Kau calon pemimpin, Fan.."

Yifan menarik nafas dalam. Dia mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Biar aku saja yang mati. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Membunuhmu sama saja dengan membunuh diriku secara perlahan."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menekanku. Kau juga segalanya untukku, Yeol!" bentak Yifan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol berhenti, menuruti permintaan Yifan. Dia menatap pria itu dengan dalam. Lama kelamaan matanya mengalirkan _liquid_ kebiruan. "Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku ketika mendengar dirimu akan berpasangan dengan Yixing." dia membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya. "Kupikir lebih baik mati saja dari pada melihatmu menjadi milik orang lain."

Yifan berusaha mendekati kekasihnya. Namun dia berteriak agar yang lebih tua menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yifan. Sampai kapan pun tak akan bisa. Hanya kau satu-satunya pria yang sanggup membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman."

Baru kali ini Yifan merasa kesal dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh para leluhur. Dia akan segera menjadi pemimpin bagi anggotanya. Salah satu syarat yang harus ia penuhi adalah menikah dengan salah satu anggota sesama klannya, Klan Dragon. Sayang, ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol, pemuda manis dari Klan Phoenix.

"Hidup bahagia bersamamu hanya terdengar seperti lelucon untukku." Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil menyeka air matanya.

* * *

 _ **Burn My Love**_

* * *

Yifan tidak mempedulikan sang ayah yang sekarang tengah berteriak dan memakinya. Dia tidak peduli jika harus menghadapi masalah dengan keluarganya maupun keluarga Yixing nanti. Pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya.

"Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan ke Sehun, adik Chanyeol.

"Ada di dalam. Dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang Yifan!"

Yifan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat sang kekasih yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terasa sangat dingin.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Jemarinya beralih untuk mengusap wajah tampan sang kekasih. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang hampir-hampir tak terdengar.

Yifan menggeleng. "Lupakan hal itu, Chanyeol. Sekarang jawab aku, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku lelah, Fan."

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk bernafas."

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku akan menikahimu, aku bersumpah akan menikahimu. Bertahanlah untukku!" Yifan mencium jemari Chanyeol. Air matanya bahkan telah menetes. Dia tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya tersiksa seperti ini.

"Hari ini bukan pernikahan kita. Tapi pernikahanmu dengan Yixing." Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yifan, meminta pria itu agar memeluknya. "Jangan menangis Yifan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Yifan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dia tak ingin melepas kekasihnya pergi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Yifan dalam-dalam. Karena ia tahu bahwa ini hari terakhirnya untuk bertemu dan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yifan."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Hello there, my beloved readers! I'm back with another KrisYeol's story, but it's kinda angsty, hikseu~. Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah review di stories sebelumnya. Onne senyum-senyum sendiri baca reviewsnya, hehe. Maaf Onne nggak bisa balas satu-satu, karena Onne cuma bisa upload dari laptop, terus ngeliat reviewsnya dari ponsel, hiks. Agak sibuk sama sekolah soalnya. Jadi anak SMA itu nggak mudah ternyata, hiks. Hoho kok curhat =")) oke don't forget to review, 'kay?


End file.
